Ghouls in the City
Ghouls in the City is the 6th episode of Life as a Teenage Monster Season 2 Transcript {Theme Song} are putting buckets in spots to stop the ground from getting wet Fang: Hopefully this leaky roof won't ruin our projects. Fishy: That would be horrible. Sparky: What have you ghouls worked on? Archer: My uhh-mazing portrait of yours truly. Fang: I made a bat-mobile. Fishy: My surf board is fintasic, I'd say. Clawdeen: What about you Harry? Harry: Uh...my project is a surprise, it will have you blown away. Clawdeen: Sounds exciting. Harry: It is! huge waterfall came from the ceiling, drenching Goopy Fang: Poor, Goopy. Fishy: We need to get that roof fixed. Sparky: I've heard that gargoyles are experts on fixing roofs. Fang: Looks like we've got our next mission. Archer: We should venture to Paris, they've got one of the best shopping centers! Plus, I've got a gargoyle friend who can help. Fishy: Let's go! Harry: You ghouls go ahead, I've gotta work on my super secret project. Fang: Okie dokie. Sparky: Exsto-monstrum! {Cut to Paris, France} Archer: It's soo lovely here! Fang: Now's not the time for shopping, we need your ghoul friend. Archer: Of course, follow moi. ghouls follow Archer to a coffee shop Sparky: We said no shopping. Archer: We're not, he's up there! Fang: The roof? Makes sense. "transforms" {Cut to roof} Gargoyle: Bonjour little bat, I do not have anytime to play. bat flies over and perches itself on Sparky's finger and transforms back into Fang Fang: That's one way to greet people. Gargoyle: Oh, my bad, I had no clue you were monsters. Archer: Bonjour, Raymond. Raymond: Archer, is that you? runs over to Archer, giving him a hug Raymond: I have not seen you in years. Archer: I know, sorry about that. Raymond: What can I do for you, ghouls? Fang: We have a roof that could use fixing. Raymond: Finally, I've been waiting for a broken roof. {Cut to MH} Frosty: How is project? Harry: I...got nothing. Frosty: Why's that? Harry: I'm trying to come up with somethin' really fangtastic but got nothin'. Frosty: Maybe I could offer some help. Harry: How? Frosty: Maybe a sculpture? Harry: If you've got any clay. Frosty: Something better. ghouls come back from the trip with Raymond by their side Raymond: Z'is is the roof? Fang: Yep. Raymond: I'll get on it right away. {Cut to afternoon} Raymond: I have finished. Fang: Cool, thanks for the help. Raymond: Anytime, now I must go. Archer: Do you have to? Raymond: Yes, my roof jobs are never done. Fishy: But you said yourself that you haven't had any work in a long time. Raymond: Z'is is true. Sparky: How 'bout you come attend school here at Monster High. Raymond: Sounds much better than roof construction, I'll do it! Fang: Great. Harry: Everyone, your attention please. pulls down some curtains, unveiling his multi-colored sculpture of him and Fang Clawdeen: I love it, it symbolizes the greatest friendship ever. Fang: Thanks, Harry. Harry: Anything for ghoulfriend, but I can't take all the credit, Frosty helped with the ice. Frosty: It is true. Raymond: Monster High seems really fun! Sparky: It is, it sure is. {End} Characters Category:Life as a Teenage Monster Category:Webisode